


Don’t knock it til you try it

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, First Time Bottoming, How Do I Tag, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager, gaaaay, im a slut for bottom Levi sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: What else can I say? It’s smut. It’s what y’all want. :)





	Don’t knock it til you try it

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back? Back again? Doctor’s back, tell a friend.

It had barely been five minutes and Levi was already reduced to a melted puddle atop the pristine white sheets. His body trembled in ways it had not in years, his belly ached, but this was an ache so painfully good. His erection throbbed, untouched throughout the whole ordeal, a small drop of precum glistening on the tip of his uncut cock.

His lover? Down below, fingers scissoring, stretching, rubbing deep inside him, seemingly massaging all the right spots and driving him insane with the briefest of touches. 

Levi was so goddamn horny that he felt like a teenager, albeit one with less energy and ability to keep up anymore like the young man pleasuring him. 

Although the raven could admit that he was doing a damn good job at it. He’d never felt his body so buzzed and hot before. It reminded him of that time he rest within the mouth of Eren’s Titan in his lover’s desperate attempt to save his life, though this was much more pleasant and less sticky.

Basically this was a million times better and Levi would totally do it again.

He sighed in content, head dropping back onto the soft downy pillow, lidded silver eyes staring unseeing at the roof. His right hand rest beside his head, the other clenching the sweat-stained bed sheets. He didn’t even remember how long it had been anymore, Levi quickly becoming lost in time whilst Eren gave pleased sounds of his own below him. Oh, he should mention that the brat was fully hard and had no shame in showing it, leaving the soldier even more desperate just looking at it.

And yeah, Levi was a bit (a lot) nervous at the start of this, initially hesitant despite he being the one to suggest bottoming for the first time, but Eren took what he’d learned from his superior and used the knowledge on him.

And god, did it work.

Levi definitely saw the appeal as he lay there relaxed, feeling about ready to fucking blow his load any second yet also being kept on the edge. And yeah, it was frustrating, but he couldn’t find himself to be mad when the pain of denied release just felt so god damn good. 

Another thing to mention that would probably be helpful; Levi was one big closet masochist. The thought of pain, especially during intercourse, it excited him. Seeing his own reflection in the mirror after a night spent with his beloved was especially rewarding. Scratches marked every part of him, heel-shaped and hand-print bruises marking his arms, lower back, anything really.

And the love bites. Oh, the love bites. 

Those were his favourite.

You see, he loved receiving pain, and Eren loved giving it. Perhaps it was part of his Titan instincts to scratch and bruise and bite him, and the man even admitted once that giving up control and letting his instincts lead felt so good, so as long as both of them enjoyed it, it was all allowed.

Especially the bites. 

...

Oh fuck.

Eren pulled him right back down to earth from his thoughts with a long swallow and suck of his aching cock, fingers pressed right up against that sweet spot, shocking his body enough to successfully pull an orgasm right from his core. A primal sound (god, was that really him?!) ripped out of his throat, one that normally wouldn’t ever escape if Levi had any say about it.

He felt Eren shudder from the sound, but didn’t register much else as he painted the inside of his mouth white with hot ropes of his cum.

It was when he came down from his orgasmic high that he remembered.

He wasn’t supposed to cum yet.

“Tsk tsk, Levi. You couldn’t even wait before cumming yet? Naughty boy.” Eren pulled his fingers out of him, leaving Levi breathless and clenching around nothing, “I’m so-orry.” “What was that?” 

The raven swallowed, and he tried again. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

While Levi was Eren’s superior out on the field, the Captain knew his lover dominated in bed.

And god if he didn’t love every second of it.

Eren regarded him with heavy eyes, a look of something more hiding beneath that caused a shiver to wrack his body.

“Fine, I’ll accept your apology, but you were still naughty, and naughty boys get punished.”

A hitch of breath, a thrill of excitement.

“W-What are you going to do with me, sir?” Levi finally lifted his heavy head to look at him, softened cock already interested again. Eren locked eyes with him, a small smirk on his lips. “Lay on my lap.”

Oh. 

Oh.

Levi hurried to do so, trying to keep himself from being embarrassed at how quickly he laid himself across Eren’s lap, open and bare for him to see. Only him. No one else.

He heard a huff of breath as Eren swallowed before speaking.

“Safeword?” “Sina.” “Good.”

Eren rubbed the alabaster skin of his ass with his own beautifully toned hand, causing Levi to  
relax atop his lap despite his excitement, his erection betraying how calm he tried to appear.

His lover went silent, and then there was a harsh smack, a sting across the pale skin of his firm ass that pulled a yelp from Levi’s throat. The slap burned oh so deliciously, and Eren smirked a bit when he felt that erection twitch against his thigh.  
Gods, Eren was so unbelievably hard right now, and the sight of Levi laid across his lap, ass bared to him, cheeks burning red, eyes low and heavy, it was so arousing that he was surprised he didn’t cum right then and there

He gave another smack, earning yet another sound, this one a moan. “Gods- please Eren, more! Fu-uck— I wanna cum so fucking badly-“ The shifter was so tempted to give it to him, to give Levi the orgasm he wanted, but had to remind himself that this was Levi’s punishment for disobeying him. Eren smacked his ass again, hard and fast, and gripped one firm globe in his hand for no particular reason but to feel that perfect ass.

His Captain’s debauched moan felt so rewarding. ‘Yes,’ the young man thought. ‘This is so fucking good..’

Each slap left a red welt across his once pale skin, which was now flushed all over. Every sharp sting brought out another moan from Levi, and the occasional soothing touches made his skin tingle in pleasure. He was so on edge, so ready to burst that it was painful. He knew Eren was purposely avoiding the soft skin of his thighs, knowing the burst of pain likely would send Levi into his second orgasm.

The knowledge of such caused him to sob, head dropping down onto the pillow that coushined it as his teeth bit into the soft case. The sound had Eren frozen, hand stopping itself from spanking Levi’s abused ass again. “Do you need me to stop?”

His lover’s concern was heartwarming, but Levi knew he was fine, and he trusted Eren to stop when he really needed him to. “I haven’t used my safeword, keep going. Please, daddy,”

The brunette groaned, lifting Levi up from his lap and laying him down on the soft bed, earning a confused look from his superior. Eren noticed, and decided to let him in on his plan.

“I think you’re ready for something more, don’t you think?” 

The man’s eyes lit up in understanding, that slightly nervous look returning on his (gorgeous) face. Eren placed both hands upon his cheeks, gazing lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes, “hey, it’s going to be alright. I’ll be gentle and I promise it’ll start to feel really good.” 

Levi swallowed, feeling a bit silly for being worried, and then nodded his consent, watching Eren’s smile grow and feeling a small one on his own face.

Eren carefully slid right up to his ass, hands lifting the other’s hips up to rest in his lap. The tip of his cock nudged Levi’s entrance a bit, watching the raven bite his lip a bit in anticipation. The shifter took his time lubing up his achingly hard cock, moaning a bit as he finally got some stimulation. 

Eren looked up, emerald eyes meeting silver, watching his Captain nod before pushing in ever so slowly. Both men released twin moans, one of pure ecstasy, one of a mix of pain and pleasure. The shifter had to restrain himself as much as possible when he finally bottomed out, the devilish heat encasing his dick making him want to thrust forward. ‘This is for Levi,’ he reminded himself.

Levi grimaced, the pain just a little too much in such a sensitive area, before it faded down to a pleasurable burn. He gave Eren the go-ahead, releasing a shocked gasp as his cock dragged against the sensitive bud of his prostate on the way out.

The man bit down on the side of his thumb as his lover pushed back on, moaning around the rough skin with every drag against his inner walls. The brunette was groaning with every thrust he made, unable to resist building up the pace until skin was slapping skin and the bed was complaining below them. He couldn’t care less about the bed rocking against the wall, Eren only cared for the sounds he was pulling from Levi, the way he was pleasuring his boyfriend, and the heat coiling in his gut.

“E-Eren-“ the raven swallowed down a whimper, body trembling with the pleasure shooting up his spine. He clawed at Eren’s shoulders, heels sliding uselessly against the sheets, trying and failing to hold back his moans despite how hard he was trying. Levi has never felt anything this good, and he now understood why Eren liked it so much. Originally, he hadn’t seen the appeal, but now as he lay here, taking it hard and fast, he could definitely see it.

“Fuck, fuck, oh shit- ah-“ vocabulary effectively reduced to simple curses, the man could do nothing more but lay there take it, eyes screwed shut as Eren sucked a dark hickey into his neck whist he pounded him into oblivion. It was so good, so unbelievably good. It felt so right, left his body tingling all over.

Levi could feel himself reaching his peak quickly, the tidal wave of pleasure eagerly waiting to crash down on him, his body seizing up in its excitement. And that’s when it happened. Eren shifted precisely, knowing where to press up against, to milk that spot. 

His entire body was tensed up as the pressure in his gut snapped like a bow-string, and he felt the wave finally crash down on him as his orgasm rocked him to his core. He couldn’t even hear his own voice anymore, or anything for that matter, only feeling the orgasmic high and the wet warmth landing on his face and chest. Levi felt the pace stutter and still as a warmth filled up the tight space, the fog in his mind finally seeming to dissipate.

The sound of their breathing was the only thing he registered, eyes blearily blinking open to spot Eren sat near his legs, cock spent much like his own, face flushed, sweaty, and utterly blissed out.

It was hot as fuck.

The brunette noticed Levi staring, after a while, shooting him a crooked grin and crawling over to him. He leans down and licks his Captain’s lip and cheek, and Levi watched as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, a hint of white catching his eye.

“Gross.” 

Eren just smiled and kissed him, laughing at the man’s protest of tasting his own cum.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, after months of making drafts and hating them, I’m a bit rusty. Hope you enjoyed this random smut as i slowly try to come back to writing and sharing stories.


End file.
